the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Sadako Lolita
Sadako is the child to two unknown parents in a small region in Japan. Biography Early Life Sadako had a normal family life. She had a happy life with her parents and siblings, being the youngest of them all. Even if they sometimes struggled with money, none of the siblings wanted for nothing, which was a lot given the fact she lived in a house with no less than 14 siblings, making her the 15th child to be born to the couple. No one seemed to notice, however, the slight changes on the child’s mental health until it was too late. At the mere age of six years old, Sadako snuck out of the house, sleepwalking like, moving as if she was a ghost and barricaded the house, setting it on fire. A creepy grin forming on her face as she heard every single member of her family screaming until there was nothing of her house left but ash. Her mental health continued to worsen, but at the time mental health was seen as nothing less than someone that had gone completely insane and ended up as the person being locked in an institution. She was taken to an orphanage without any questions, and has been with many families, each worse than the one before. Before five years were up, Sadako had a form of PTSD for the abuse she had endured at every foster home, eventually escaping from the last. On her own once again, Sadako was found by a male vampire watching her while she robbed a store. The store was his and he had closed it, but had heard about kids sneaking in and robbing food. While he didn’t need it, he didn’t appreciate losing money. Tapping the child on the shoulder, he caused her to be paralyzed in fear and giving him the food she had stolen back to him. He laughed, and told her to come with him, promising her she would never get hungry again. Starving, the 11 year old child agreed, and followed him, despite the red eyes. Before the night was up, with her sound asleep on the grass deep within the woods, he bit her on the neck, intending to drain her dry, but his venom coursed through her veins before he could. She screamed in agony for three days, him leaving her to change on her own. He returned after the three days, bringing her unconscious humans to drink from. Initially, she threw a bit of a tantrum, refusing to drink until he forced her to drink. One by one, she killed the thirteen humans he had brought her, her maker not letting her stop until she finished. Then, he made her set the bodies on fire and watch them burn and turn to ash. This caused her to experience a certain state of panic as she remembered what she had done to her house. She was with him for about two months. She endured every type of abuse from him, until she snapped one day, and finding her ability for the first time, she tortured him with placing horrid images into his mind, until he begged her to stop. Then, she proceeded to rip him apart and burn him until once more, nothing remained but ash from her maker. Thirsty, she headed into the next town, moving like a ghost in the dead of the night, slaughtering everyone in town. There was nothing and no one left by the time she was done. The same episodes repeated over the next few years until Aro found her and took her inside the castle. The three leaders called a meeting to decide what to do with her, and after days of how long the meeting lasted, she was made a minor guard member. They trained her on how to control her thirst, testing her after a couple weeks with a bleeding human. She struggled to not make a single movement, and due to some willpower that wasn’t there before, she had managed to stop it. She has been with the Volturi since. Elysian Peace Sadako was seen briefly talking to Caius, informing him that his wife had given birth to a child. It was cut short because he dismissed her. Physical appearance Sadako has a very pale skin, almost ghostly like. Her hair, on the other hand, is completely black and long and her eyes were something of a dark blue when human, but now they are crimson. She has a very intense look as if she is piercing through someone’s being, mostly due to her power. She’s always looking at a chance to strike. Personality & Traits Sadako has an overall crazy personality. While as a child she was mostly a sweet one, it took a bad turn as her mental health declined and she descended into something as madness and double personality, which ended up evolving as Dissociative Identity Disorder. She has at least eight different personalities, two even crazier than what she is and capable of torturing just about anyone, two completely evil that are aggressive as well, then Sadako herself that is overall creepy with a slight sweet, shy and frightened side, two completely sweet and endearing personalities, and two that act like children. Powers & Abilities Sadako has the ability to imprint horrible images into people’s minds. When she was changed, the eight personalities remained with her, as she was thinking about them the moment she was changed and during the whole process, although instead of being only personalities, they will now take over and literally be their own person, as if Sadako isn’t there at all. It’s like she vanished, and the other personalities will take different appearances. The two crazy personalities are Tobias and Braylon, the sweet personalities are Rainbow and Samantha, the evil ones are Jade and Jason and the child ones are Koda and Taliana. Relationships Aro, Caius and Marcus Her relationship to the three leaders is merely formal. When she has something to say that she believes that they should know, she goes to talk to them. Other than that, she runs errands and things like that, unless some other task is asked of her. Athenodora She will guard her as well as Sulpicia when there isn't anyone else available. = Jade and Jason Her two evil personalities. After her change, they became real, like every other of them. Tobias and Braylon Her two "crazy" personalities. Rainbow and Samantha Her sweet personalities. Koda and Taliana Her child personalities. Etymology Sadako is a name of Japanese origin and it means child of integrity. Lolita is a name of Spanish origin, diminutive of Lola and Dolores, and its meaning is lady of sorrows. Taliana is a name with unknown origin and meaning. Koda is a Japanese surname with unknown meaning. Rainbow is a name of unknown origin and meaning. Samantha is a name of Aramaic origin, meaning the listener. Braylon is a modern invented name with no known meaning. Tobias is a Greek/Hebrew name, meaning God is good. Jade is a name of Spanish origin and it means stone of the side. Jason is a name of Greek origin and it means healer. Media portrayal Sadako is portrayed by Yukie Nakama in all pictures. Her two child personalities, Taliana and Koda (3 and 4) are portrayed by Erika-Shaye Gair (Taliana) and Ethan Maher (Koda). Her sweet personalities, Rainbow and Samantha (10 and 8) are portrayed by Yara Shahidi (Rainbow) and Lara Robinson (Samantha). Her "crazy" personalities, Braylon and Tobias (17 and 18) are portrayed by Paul Walker (Braylon) and Alexander Skarsgard (Tobias) Her evil personalities, Jade and Jason (24 and 25) are portrayed by Garcelle Beauvais (Jade) and Diego Luna (Jason). Category:Females Category:Volturi Category:Volturi Guards Category:Volturi Guard Category:MUCs Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Category:Characters with special abilities